Cabbit meets Jacob and Seara
This is a short story of how Cabbit met Jacob and Seara (or more like the other way around). Today was Jacob and Seara's first Sunday of becomeing AHAP (Animal helpers and protectors). They were going around the streets and they were talking. Jacob: This was the best first week ever! Seara: I know! This job is great. I just want to keep doing it. Jacob: But... If we don't find an animal partner until tomorrow, we'll be out of the job. I think we should go to the pet store and-. Seara: Hang on. *goes back and goes to a red car and gasps* JACOB LOOK! Jacob runs over to the car and looks in it. He see's a golden animal. Jacob: Hmm... He doesn't look so good. *knocks on window* Hey! Are you ok? The animal just looks up then looks back down. Jacob: Pull out the heart beat detector. Seara pulls out something and it slowly beeps Seara: He's slowly dying! We need to help him! Seara pushes Jacob out of the way, tries to open the door, but it was locked! Seara: Don't worry buddy! WE'LL HELP! Jacob: SEARA DUCK! Seara turns and ducks, while Jacob throws a pebble, breaking the glass, and unclocking the door and pulls the animal out. He check's the animal's hunger, bones, and hydration. Jacob: Seara! Get water! Seara runs off to buy water, Jacob uses a special treatment to keep him alive while Seara tries to get water. She quickly comes back and pours water into his mouth. The animal faints. Later, he wakes up in the middle of an operating table. Jacob: Good you're awake. All we need is a little bit of information. What is your name, type, and owner. Animal: My name is Charles, I'm a Cabbit, and my owner abandoned me. Jacob: Well, sorry to hear that. Wait here. Jacob leaves the room and talks to Seara. They both then come in. Seara: That heartless man almost killed you, Charles!! What is his adress so we can send him a fine. Charles: You can call me Cabbit, he live at *writes it down*. Seara: Good. I'll go talk with him right away. Seara leaves, leaving Cabbit and Jacob alone. Jacob: You have good hydration, perfect eating habits, but several injuries. You'll need to stay here or... somewhere. Cabbit: Well, that's really nice of you. Jacob: No problem, and if you want, I'll give you free food. about half an hour later Cabbit: That was good! Jacob: Tha- *Ringtone* Hello? Jacob here, and you have called a member of the AHAP, what's the problem? Seara: *panicing, bearly heard* Jacob. It's me. I need help. Jacob: *panicing* What's wrong! Seara: T-t-the owner! He's- *screams* Jacob: SEARA! HELLO? HELLO? Heavy breathing is heard. Jacob: Seara? ???: No... If you want to see your friend again, bring me a million. Jacob: Cabbit! I need to go! Cabbit: Wait up! (he was healed due to the food, that's how they heal.) At the owner's house. Jacob knocks the door hard. Jacob: OPEN UP! The owner opens the door. Owner: Hello good sir, why are you here? Jacob: Cut the slack jack! Where is she? Tell me before I get you to- The owner pulls out a gun and points it at Jacob. Owner: GET IN HERE! Jacob and cabbit fallow him and end up with Seara. Owner: Where's the money? Jacob: The money? Well... it's... right... HERE! *kicks the gun out of his hand* The owner looks around for the gun but it's not there. Cabbit: If you're looking for the gun, I ATE IT! The owner was about to grab Cabbit but he was stopped by a man. Jacob: Thank's Joe. (Joe is a man of the VJA, their deminsion's police) Jacob rushes over and untie's Seara. Once unties, she hugs Jacob. Seara: THANK YOU JACOB! I WAS SO WORRIED! *turns to Cabbit* AND CABBIT! YOU WERE HELPFUL TOO! Joe: Hey guy's? Jacob and Seara: What? Joe: Unless you guys have a partner, I'm gonna have to take your badges. Seara: Um... we don't- Cabbit: Not have a partner. Joe, Jacob, and Seara: Huh? Cabbit: I'm their partner. DEAL WITH IT! Joe: Woah woah ok. See you later. *leaves with the owner* Jacob: So... you want to stay with us? Cabbit nods Seara: YAY! Jacob: And that's how Cabbit became a part of our group. Chase: So you were almost shot? Jacob: yep. Rocky: And Seara was a hostage? Jacob: Yep. Cabbit: And after that, we had pizza! Rubble: I want pizza! Jacob: Then let's get some.